Comes Twilight Comes Sunset
by TheForsakenSoldier
Summary: When Twilight finds out that Flash Sentry has been dating another girl she doesn't talk to her friends, When notice this they tell Princess Celestia and when she receives this shocking news she tells twilight to hang out with her friends and cool off. But when she thinks she alone for the week she finds Sunset Shimmer is with her and every thing changes


**( This is my first story so please dont hate )**  
Its been 5 days since Twilight's breakup, Twilight found out that Flash sentry has been dating another girl at CHS. Twilight's friends have been stopping by, Pinkie pie her entertainment, Applejack brings food. Things like that. Spike was at Sugar Cube Corner trying to buy a ruby cupcake when he got a scroll form Princess Celestia.  
When Spike saw this ran to Twilight's castle

"Twilight it's a scroll from Princess Celestia! " Spike said out of breath.  
Twilight tore the scroll from Spikes hands and starting reading it

 _Dear twilight my most faithful student  
I know what happened with you and Flash Sentry and im so sorry about that. Sunset Shimmer know's about the situation and she will be waiting for you at CHS.  
_ _I want you to go to CHS and hangout with Sunset Shimmer until you fell better_

 _Best of luck Princess Celestia  
_  
 **Authors note:**  
 **I had to write this part 3 times because has been closing out :P**

"Umm.. Twilight?" Spike asked  
"What do you want Spike i'm busy?" Twilight said irritated  
"Are you staying or going?" Spike asked Nervously  
"probably going" Twilight said "and if anyone stops by say i'm not here. got it?"

1 Hour has passed and Twilight has finally thought about going. She powered up the portal and went through it; as Twilight scrambled to her feet she saw Sunset Shimmer writing in a journal, Sunset Shimmer just looked up and saw Twilight, she got up put her stuff to the side and walked toward Twilight.  
"Hey! Twilight" Sunset Shimmer said  
"Hi..." Twilight said  
"So you and Flash Sentry huh?" Sunset Shimmer started off slowly.  
"Don't speak of that name.." Twilight gritted out  
"Ok... so are you hungry right now?" Sunset Shimmer asked " I have a cookie"  
"I'm fine" Twilight said  
"Well okay you can stay with me for the time being; " Sunset Shimmer said " If you want to"  
"Thanks Sunset; "  
After an awkward conversation They took the bus to Sunset Shimmers apartment and it took 25 minutes

"Hey Sunset whats the room number?" Twilight asked  
"I think it's... 208 and here is the key " Sunset Shimmer said while throwing her room key to Twilight  
"Okay 208...208" Twilight said to herself as she was looking for the room number;  
Just after 5 minutes of looking she found Sunset Shimmers room. Twilight unlocked the door and went inside. Twilight went to the kitchen and that's when she saw Sunset Shimmer come in.  
"Hey Twilight one question... but after the friendship games did you see Rainbow Dash... fingering herself in her in the middle of the night? Sunset Shimmer asked hesitantly  
'Umm ye- wait what the hell?" Twilight said  
"I'm serious did you see her?" Sunset Shimmer asked " also don't go in my room i have things in there and i don't want it messed up and the door has sun on it"  
"Well i did see some one do that but i'm not so sure it was Rainbow Dash"  
"Good because she doesn't normally do stuff like that"  
"Anyway i have some stuff i need to pick up" Sunset Shimmer said while going out the door;  
It was 10:34 and Sunset Shimmer hasn't come back so Twilight went out and got a milk shake and when she got back to the apartment Sunset Shimmer still wasn't there and it was 11:12 so twilight went out again and got a sandwich and this time when Twilight got back she could see Sunset Shimmer fingering herself on the couch in the middle of the room. Sunset Shimmer tried to hide the stain she made on the couch with two small pillows and a blanket but Twilight just turned around and went into the bathroom and waited for Sunset Shimmer to go to her room, when twilight was waiting she fell asleep and she woke up at 2:31 she came out of the bathroom to see Sunset Shimmer still on the couch but she was asleep. Sunset Shimmer dreamed about men and women but mostly women and when Sunset Shimmer woke she just fingered herself to sleep also Sunset Shimmer had to couches so Twilight just hopped on the second couch and fell asleep. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight both woke up at 7:12. When Sunset Shimmer got up to take a shower twilight saw that Sunset Shimmer's panties were soaked; when Sunset Shimmer got a out of the shower she had a towel on and she put on a new pair of panties and her usual clothing. When Twilight got up she didn't take a shower she just changed and she could see the book "Lost In The Sun" in her bag waiting to be read.  
 **Authors note: yes Lost In The Sun is a real book  
** "Hey Twilight " Sunset Shimmer said "While i'm out don't go in my room, got it?"  
Twilight just nodded. After Sunset Shimmer was gone Twilight went to Sunset Shimmer's room and open the door and looked around but Twilight found nothing, so Twilight walked around Sunset Shimmer's room being careful not to touch anything and still found nothing, just after 2 minutes looking for stuff Twilight went out of Sunset Shimmer's room. Just after twilight got out of Sunset Shimmer's room she came in.  
"Hey Twilight have you seen my journal anywhere? " Sunset Shimmer asked but Twilight just stood in front of Sunset Shimmer's bedroom door and in 3 minutes Sunset Shimmer found her journal. **( it might take a while to another chapter )**


End file.
